


Knot Suitable For Work

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bunny Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Top Shiro (Voltron), Unsafe Sex, Wolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is a powerful Alpha Prime, a member of the Arctic Wolf Clan and the esteemed CEO of Black Lion Industries. For the man that has it all, there is still one craving he can’t fulfill. Lance McClain is an Omega and member of the Lop Rabbit Clan, hired to be Mr Shirogane’s new assistant. From the very beginning of their contract, the Alpha made it clear that Lance’s job would be to fulfill the Alpha’s every need.Or the fic where Shiro is a Wolf and Lance is a Bunny and they have sex in Shiro’s office ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Knot Suitable For Work

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this piece of garbage at the internet*  
> This isn't my best work but it's been sitting in my WIP's for so long and I wanted to get it finished so ta-da. It's barely edited and completely unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own xx

“Hey Boss, your next appointment, Lance McClain, is here to see you” the voice of the lead developer of technology at Black Lion Industries and member of the Owl Clan, Matt Holt, sounded through the thick oaken doors that led into the CEO’s office. He nudged the door open with his hip, cradling stacks of files in his arms as he ushered in a tall yet slender brunet through the door, murmuring a few words to him before grinning and making his exit. 

He closed the door softly behind him and looked around the room in awe; floor to ceiling windows took up the entire far wall, offering a stunning view of the city skyline, pieces of expensive art and framed awards hung on the right wall, painted a deep red that matched the stain of the sturdy desk towards the right side of the room, facing away from the windows. Shiro looked up from his laptop; beckoning the male closer with a single crook of his finger, humming lowly in approval as he obediently stepped forward, coming to a stop in front of Shiro’s desk, hands clasped behind his back. 

Shiro breathed in the rich scent of ocean breeze and warm caramel mixed with the sweet underlying scent of an omega, nostrils flaring and ears twitching with interest. His dark, piercing gaze raked across every inch of mocha skin that wasn’t hidden beneath the ill-fitting black suit and sea green button-down. The omega presented himself proudly; the first two buttons of his collared shirt were undone, showing off soft skin and a scent gland unmarred by the mark of another alpha. 

Such perfect, unmarked skin had Shiro’s mouth watering and his teeth aching to extend, fighting back the desire to sink them into the omega’s scent gland. Shiro dragged his gaze away from his throat, meeting the ocean blues that shone with cockiness, entirely decimating the illusion of a well behaved omega that would bow unquestioningly to the Alpha’s every whim. 

“Take a seat Mr McClain and then we can get started” Shiro instructed, gesturing to the lowline, white leather chairs around a glass-top coffee table in front of his desk, silently praising the omega’s obedience as he took a seat across from Shiro without question, crossing one leg over the other and resting his hands in his lap, long ears twitching cutely as he waited for Shiro to speak again. 

“This job comes with specific duties that you may not be interested in or be willing to take on. Should you decline, you will lose this opportunity but I can recommend you a job in another department of my company. For you to succeed as my assistant, you would be required to... _take care_ of my needs when I ask” Mr Shirogane explained, a predatory smirk on his lips as he stood from his seat and circled his latest prospect, taking in what Lance has to offer before perching on the edge of his desk, muscular arms folding across a broad chest, hidden beneath the charcoal grey fabric a well-tailored charcoal suit and mauve button-down.

“Oh, so you’d like me to make dinner and do your laundry for you, things like that?” Lance asked, feeling awfully small beneath the intense gaze focused solely on him, long, soft ears twitching under the scrutiny as he looked up at the Alpha. 

Mr Shirogane offered a barely-there smile, clearly amused as he stood and shucked his suit jacket, rolling his shirt sleeves up muscular forearms and resting against the edge of his desk, the two only separated by a glass coffee table. He crooked a finger towards Lance, beckoning him to come closer, smirking as the bunny stood on shaky legs, heart rate increasing, thumping loudly in Shiro’s sensitive ears and sending blood rushing through his body. Lance moved to stand in front of Mr Shirogane, fingers tugging at the end of his long, tawny ear; a habit his mother had scolded him for countless times growing up. 

“No, Mr McClain, that is not what I mean” he murmured, a clawed hand coming up to rub circles on a slender hipbone teasingly. A hitched breath drew his attention up, looking at the steadily reddening face of the omega that quivered beneath his touch, scent spiking with arousal. Lance squeaked with embarrassment, unable to avoid the Alpha’s gaze. 

“See, I’m a very busy man and when I ask you to take care of my needs, it means that I want you to take off your clothes and do whatever I ask, within reason of course. That means you’ll bend over my desk so I can fuck you into the floor or riding my cock until you’re so stuffed with come that you can’t move and you’re hanging off my knot or keeping my cock nice and warm when I bury it down your throat during meetings or showing you off to my business partners.”

“You would belong solely to me and while under my employment, you would be forbidden from being with anyone else both sexually and romantically. I will not wear protection, so assuring you’re on birth control is of the utmost importance. If you have an issue with being naked in public spaces and put on display, then this job isn’t for you. Do you have any questions?” Shiro asked expectantly, fingers dipping beneath Lance’s shirt, claws grazing teasingly against bare skin. 

Lance flushed scarlet from the tips of his ears down to his toes, was taking a job as a glorified whore really worth the money? It was quite common for omega’s to work as escorts, prostitutes and exotic dancers, their scents and slender builds drawing in a large client base of Alpha’s and Beta’s alike. There was no shame in the job that was being offered as many official businessmen had their own omegas, a practice that was yet to die out with the Omega Rights Movement going on.

It was clear that Mr Shirogane was an Alpha Prime, the highest ranking members of society and his scent was strong and addictive; a combination of pine, spearmint and lemongrass that Lance found entirely heady and threatened to bring him to his knees. Every instinct of his omegan side was screaming for him to accept the Alpha’s offer, it cooed at him that he would make an excellent mate, strong and fearless, a good protector and provider for their future young.

Countless years of evolution were overrun by Lance’s omega side; bunnies tended to run from wolves yet here Lance was, drawn in and unafraid, slick gathering at his entrance and spiking the air with the scent of arousal as the alpha wolf rumbled low in his chest, calling out for Lance’s inner omega. Mr Shirogane waited for his response diligently, tongue tracing hungrily over elongated teeth that could tear Lance apart in one fell swoop and claws rapped against the wood of his desk, so sharp that they could disembowel him as easily as breathing, yet still he wasn’t afraid. 

With a shaky breath, Lance toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his slacks; letting them pool at his ankles as he stepped out of them, preening at the hungry gaze the Alpha bestowed him with undid the buckle of his slacks, already at half-mast just from the sound of Mr Shirogane’s growl of approval. 

He boldly stepped closer to his potential future boss, throwing a long, tanned leg over his broad thighs before the other came to settle on the other side. His nails scratched along the short hairs of Mr Shirogane’s undercut as he bit down on the tip of Shiro’s black and white canine ear.

“Maybe you can convince me to take the job, Sir”.

*~*~*~*

_Six Months Later_

“Lance, Mr Shirogane wants to talk to you... again” Hunk chimed, leaning against the door jamb of Lance’s small office with a what-did-you-do-this-time raise to his eyebrow. 

“I didn’t do anything this time, I swear. Scout’s honour” Lance exclaimed in mock offence, his ears twitching excitedly. Long and tawny in colour, they were as soft as silk as he ran his fingers across the tip of one of his ears, his mother’s voice sounding in his head, scolding him for his bad habit.

By now Lance was well trained, sitting in his own small office beside Shiro’s and chipping away at his work until the Alpha called for him. Lance entered into Mr Shirogane’s spotless office, turning to close the door behind him when a loud bang sounded, the door being slammed shut with enough force that it rattled the windows. The last thing he expected to see was the Alpha leaning against the door jamb, arms folded across his broad chest and a vicious scowl etched across his chiseled face, white ears pointed and alert and tail was swaying behind him agitatedly. 

He grabbed Lance’s wrist with bruising force, flicked the lock and dragged the omega across the room, shoving him face first against the glass of the floor to ceiling windows, his breath fogging up the pristine surface. His pants were practically torn off, pooling at his ankles, revealing silken panties beneath, his button-down was torn off of him, buttons scattering across the room and a feral growl sounded behind him as sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder. The blunt head of his boss’ cock pressing inside of his willing hole. 

Lance cried out as clawed fingertips dug into his hips, yanking him backwards and impaling Lance fully on his cock, a satisfied growl leaving his throat at the high pitched keen Lance emitted. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve such rough treatment but he couldn’t say he didn’t love every second of it. Once the teeth were extracted from his shoulder did the gruff voice of the Alpha finally speak. 

“Do you want to tell me what the hell you were doing with Lotor Sincline last night at the banquet? I saw the two of you together” Shiro demanded; scowl deepening as he fucked into his assistant with reckless abandon, hips snapping against pert cheeks. Shiro was fiercely possessive of his lovers and Lance was his most recent catch, a sweet little bunny that was so desperate to please and so very horny all the time. 

"He was _hah f-fuck_ harassing me S-Sir, started touching me. I told him _nghh_ to stop but he wouldn’t and I knew you were t-talking to the CEO’s of the Arus C-Corporation and I didn’t want to interrupt you, _oh god_ , because forming a good relationship with them is important f-for the merger that’s happening soon and offending the _hnng_ Sincline’s would be awful for business considering their in-influence and I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Lance cried, head falling forward against the glass. 

“I don’t care about the Sincline’s influence. If their snake of a son ever lays his hand on you again I’ll tear it off” Shiro growled, thrusts speeding up, hips, pressing in as deep as he could go, brutally hitting Lance’s prostate with every rough thrust. His arms crossed Lance’s chest, pulling the bunny as close to him as possible as he fucked into him.

“Tell me who you belong to” Shiro demanded, leaving indents in his exposed forearms.

A wolf and a rabbit was an unusual pairing indeed. Species tended to stick to their own kind when fucking but not Shiro, no he took the most pleasure from learning how other animals bodies react to his own. Lance was by far his greatest treasure, wanton, willing, always open and ready for his cock and cute as a button. It seemed though that Lotor Sincline was after his pet and that was far from acceptable. 

“You, belong to you Sir” Lance whined.

“Look at everyone down there. Do you think they can see you? See your cute little cock marking up the glass? You want them to see me take you, claim you, fuck you, knot you ‘til you’re nothing but a limp drooling mess, don’t you Omega?” 

Lance groaned, face turning scarlet as he nodded shallowly, too embarrassed to admit his desire to the depraved things his boss was growling in his ear. The cool glass of the window was like ice against his aching cock and his body ached, stretched to the limits the wolf forcing his cock so deep inside of the omega where it simply had no room. 

His walls stretched as he was filled again and again, stretched impossibly wide and stomach bulging. He mewled as Shiro slid out almost entirely, hands returning to his hips to pull Lance back onto his cock. It was steady and grounding and euphoric all at once. Lance was dripping with slick as Shiro howled; thrusting faster in search of his own release. 

With every brush of his cock against Lance’s prostate, the bunny’s breath would hitch and his cotton ball tail would twitch. Shiro was still growling lowly in the back of his throat as Lance writhed and whimpered beneath him.

“Is that all you’ve got Alpha? Maybe I should take Lotor up on his offer” Lance teased, smirking wildly at the loud howl that rung in his ears and rattled the windows. In a split second, Lance was yanked away from the glass and left empty, slick hole gaping and dripping.

Pages and documents went flying as Shiro swiped them to the floor, his lamp shattering to pieces as it hit the cold marble floor. Shiro looked almost feral; eyes black with lust, teeth bared in a growl and hair wild as he bent Lance over and rammed his cock back inside of him. 

“You think a snake like Lotor Sincline could fuck you as well as I can? Could fill up your pretty little ass like I do?” Shiro growled angrily, hips slamming against Lance’s ass with bruising force. 

“ _Hah, nghh_ No sir, no one can -fuck me like you. Please, I need your kn-knot” 

“You really are just a cum-hungry little knotslut aren’t you? I wonder what you’d look like split open on my knot and round with my pups, your pretty tits dripping milk...” Shiro groaned loudly at the thought, his knot beginning to swell, catching on Lance’s rim with every thrust. 

With a whimper, Lance clamped down on Shiro’s cock, muscles twitching in an attempt to pull Shiro over the edge as his own orgasm crashed over him, sending come splashing across Shiro’s desk and dripping to the floor, gushes of slick soaking into the coarse hair at the base of Shiro’s cock as it flooded from around the large cock inside of him. 

With a tired rumble, Shiro rocked his hips a few more times, knot catching until finally it swelled enough to catch, locking him inside Lance’s perfect heat, still just as tight as the first time he’d taken Lance. He came with a guttural growl, rocking and humping into Lance as come filled the bunny’s womb, his stomach swelling as rope after rope of come splashed inside of him, Lance’s muscles twitching around his length, making sure to milk every last drop of his seed from Shiro’s heavy balls. 

As his orgasm finally subsided and his balls were drawn tight against his body, Shiro collapsed into his desk chair, Lance jostling in his lap, huge knot tugging at his hole and causing the omega to whimper.

“Always so good for me baby boy. Taking my knot like you were made for it” Shiro purred into Lance’s ear, rubbing soothing circles on the omega’s come-swollen stomach. 

Never before had someone tempted him the way Lance did. Shiro’s canines ached to descend, fighting back he primal urge to sink his teeth into the scent gland that was just practically screaming for His claiming mark to be laid upon it. 

The coming weekend would find itself hosting a large black tie event to celebrate the successful year that Black Lion Industries had had and he’d show everyone that Lance was his and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, well done! I hope you liked it ♥  
> ((and if you absolutely hated it I'm so sorry))  
> I have a Tumblr for my writing now, though it's a bit of a work in progress! You can read the drabbles that aren’t posted here on the Archive, send in requests or just drop in and say hi.  
> Right here: [(X)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluelionwrites)


End file.
